


Playing by the rules

by GalaxySong



Category: Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, Consent Play, Jack and Ianto are not playing by the rules, M/M, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxySong/pseuds/GalaxySong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should never agreed to this they had warned him how intense it was but he had wanted them both so much he would have agreed to anything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing by the rules

**Author's Note:**

> Was written for Kink bingo- consent play

Andy struggled against the bonds that held his hands firmly to the head board but it was useless there was no escape from this. He moaned at the small vibrating toy way put on a higher setting and was now grinding against his prostate making him cry out.

“Please stop,” He groaned but the two men on the bed just petted him and made soothing sounds.

He should never agreed to this they had warned him how intense it was but he had wanted them both so much he would have agreed to anything. A wet mouth trailed up his chest leaving a trail of fire and it’s just all to much.

“Stop, please it’s to much.”

A mouth covered his, kissing away his protests and thrusting a talented tongue into his mouth.

Suddenly the toy was gone and the emptiness almost hurt more than the grinding against his prostate. 

Something a lot bigger pushed against his hole replacing the little vibrator and he bit down on Ianto’s lip when it was pushed in with one hard thrust. Ianto pulled back licking the small amount of blood dripping from his lip.

He wanted to apologize but then the dildo was thrust in and out fast and he forgot how to speak.

 

Captain Jack Harknes was one evil bastard who knew how to make Andy squirm and beg. No matter how much Andy begged for them to stop they wouldn’t stop until they have decided they are finished with him.

In the past they had tied him up and made him scream for release while they got each other off over and over again leaving him hard for hours but even after that he came back every time, on his knees if he had to. 

When the nipple clamps were brought out and the carefully selected safe word is on the tip of his tongue but Ianto puts a hand over his mouth while Jack attaches the clamps to his already hard nipples

“It’s ok Andy we know what you need,” Ianto reassures him soothingly but as much as he trusts them he doesn’t feel as safe as he usually does because they aren’t playing by the rules any more and he’s a little scared.

His nipples are already going numb they were clamped so tight and he is not looking forward to when they were removed. He had forgotten all about the dildo until Jack took hold of it and started thrusting it into him almost painfully slow.

His cock was hard against his stomach the metal cock ring making it impossible to come and Andy wanted nothing more than that right now but it could be hours before they let him.

He hasn’t even realised Ianto had pulled his hand away until feels Ianto’s cock brush against his lips and he knows this is his chance to safe word and let this all be over but he can’t because as scared and as sore as he is he can’t give this up. He opens his mouth letting Ianto push in and he can feel the dildo being thrust into him in time with Ianto’s thrusts into his mouth.

It goes like that for a while until his jaw aches and he’s not really in his own head any more until the dildo is pulled out and replaced with something a lot more real and alive. Jack is like a machine pounding him into the mattress and he feels the older man come buried deep inside him and not to his surprise Ianto comes at the same time, the two of them are so in sync some times it’s scary.

 

He feels them remove the cock ring and he does everything he can to hold it together but then a hot mouth wraps around his dripping cock and he comes the second a tongue flicks over his cock, hot white pleasure pulsing through his body.

He has no idea how much time has passed but he must have passed out because he is no longed tied to the head board, the nipple clamps have been removed and Jack and Ianto are gone.

There’s a note beside him and when he gets the strength to lift his arm he reads that there has been some emergency and they are sorry they had to rush of and will make it up to him.

He feels a little bit lost he’s so used to having them there to look after him after such a intense night but he feels more relaxed than he has in a long time, he burrows back under the covers the smell of Jack and Ianto surrounding him as he falls back to sleep.


End file.
